DP The Lightning Thief
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: Danny learns the truth about his parentage from Clockwork when the Fenton's threw him out. Danny then gains power from very powerful people and learns to control it. He is then told by Clockwork that he is needed in the human world to help Percy Jackson retrieve Zues' stolen lightning bolt. DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR DANNY PHANTOM Will be a Danny/Dani Father/Daughter
1. Starting New

**Updated- 10/23/16**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Danny's POV**

Today was like every other day, I was playing with Danielle and she was having a good time. I have been the happiest I've felt in a long time and nothing could change how I felt. But on other news today I am waiting for Clockwork to call me so that I can go on my final mission for him.

"Daniel come here." Said Clockwork.

"Yes, Clockwork what do you need?" I asked Danny.

"You've accomplished much while you've been here, do you remember how all this came to be. You being crowned Ghost King, you accepting Danielle as your daughter or your adventures through time, but most importantly your heritage?" Asked Clockwork.

"Well yeah how can I forget it started when I told Jack and Maddie about my ghost half."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I had just come home from school and Sam, Tucker and Jazz convinced me to tell them about me being Danny Phantom on my eighteenth birthday. I didn't know what they were doing in the family room when I got home._

 _"Danny come over here and sit down me and Jack have something to tell you now that your 18 we decided it would be time to tell you that..." I was worried they would say something awful and I was very close to the truth."_

 _"You're adopted." Maddie said._

 _"And since your 18 and not our son Danny boy were kicking you out. Good luck and don't come back." Said Jack very bluntly._

 _"Well since you already decided to kick me out there's no point if you accept me or not." With that said I went ghost in front of them and flew here to your tower through the ghost portal._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Yes Daniel that was very horrible for what they did but it was a necessary evil." Said Clockwork.

"Now when you got here I explained somethings to you what was it?" Ask Clockwork.

"Well..."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Well I entered your tower and started calling out for you. While searching through your tower only to stop outside a black door with my DP insignia on it. So I decided to open it. When I entered I saw a king sized bed on one side of the room with some dressers against the far wall opposite of the bed. I also noticed a crib and some toys in a corner of the room. I then left the room seeing if I could find you in your main viewing room._

 _"Clockwork you here!? I need to ask you something!? I want to ask you if I could stay here!?" I yelled wondering if he was even here._

 _"Daniel will you please stop your yelling, you will wake up Danielle." Said Clockwork in a hushed tone. I then noticed him carrying a small baby blue bundle of cloth in his arms._

" _What do you mean by Danielle? I thought she was traveling the world."_

" _She was but, the means you used to stabilize her was only temporary. So I took her hear to my tower and de-aged her to a more stable for an infant to be exact." Informed Clockwork._

" _But who will take care of her, who are you going to give her to. What if they don't take care of her, what if they hurt her?" I asked getting worried for Danielle's wellbeing._

" _I have thought of that and maybe I should explain something to you first. Danielle is not a clone of you she is in fact the product of you and a female. You see when Vlad got your DNA he also got the DNA of a female. This is why Danielle was more stable than the rest of Vlad's creations. And no Daniel before you ask I can't tell you who her mother is but take this it will glow a bright white when you are near her mother." Said Clockwork as he threw me a small amulet that was designed like a miniature moon._

" _Thank you but you still haven't said who will take care of her."_

" _Well I thought it was obvious, you will take care of her she is your biological daughter after all."_

" _But Clockwork I can't I'm only eighteen, I can't take care of a baby. I can barely handle school and keeping Amity Park safe from ghosts who want to hurt people."_

" _Well about that, because you defeated Pariah Dark in single combat. You are now to be crowned King of the ghost zone when you turn eighteen." Informed Clockwork._

" _Well… that's good to know, so I don't have to worry about ghosts attacking Amity?" I asked just to make sure._

" _No Daniel you don't have to worry about protecting that town. Now please, come hold Danielle while I explain your true parentage." Said Clockwork._

 _I then walked over and took Danielle in my arms and saw home different she looked. She still had my messy raven black hair which seemed to suit her. I was happy that I at least had Danielle with me as my family. But I had to focus on Clockwork as he was ready to explain my parentage._

" _Daniel I must explain your true age, chronologically you are about 2,578 years old you were placed in a hotel that stopped people from ageing while the world outside changed. I took you out of that accursed place and placed you in the care of the Fenton's as it was the only way you were going to get ghost powers. Now to explain why you were in that hotel in the first place, but first I need to ask you a question do you believe in the Greek and Christian gods?" Asked Clockwork._

" _Well I was never the religious type but it's always good to keep an open mind." I replied._

" _Good, now your birth father is from the Christian religion he is a very significant figure in this. You see your father was the first tri-blood of his kind he was one-third angel, one-third demon, and one-third human." Said Clockwork which led me asking myself who my mother was._

" _So what you saying is that I'm part angel, part demon, part ghost and part human. But I never noticed physical details that would make me that."_

" _That's because I hid the powers you would have gotten from him so now I will undue them." Clockwork then raised his hand and spoke in a language that I didn't understand._

 _I then had to put Danielle on the ground as I felt excruciating pain. Felt like something was trying to push its way out of my back. I wasn't prepared for what happened, two sets of midnight black wings popped out of my back. The odd thin thought is that they felt natural. When I got up to look at Clockwork he seemed shorter than I remembered._

" _If you confused because why you look taller it's because you are, but that's not the only change. Here look in this mirror so you can understand." Said Clockwork as he summoned a mirror in front of me._

 _I was taken back with how different I looked. I was taller than my usual 5 foot 10, I was now a little over 6 foot 2 if my guess is correct. But what really shocked me were my eyes they were still the ice blue that I have but now there was a ring of an amber around the iris which I'm guessing is from my demon blood. Otherwise nothing else changed me then turned to Clockwork who was pointing at Danielle who I now noticed was awake. I picked her up and noticed her eyes were a sky blue instead of an ice blue like mine. I'm guessing she got her mother's eyes. I then turned to Clockwork and asked him if he could summon something I could put Daniel in so she could sit down. He ended up just making a blanket appear which I then sat Danielle on. I then heard Clockwork snap his fingers and some of the toys I found in the room with my insignia on it appear on the blanket. Now that Danielle is entertained I turned to Clockwork and told him to continue._

" _I explained you father now for your mother. She is a goddess from the Greek Parthenon, she is Artemis goddess of hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness. When she met you father it was before she made her vow to her father. She thought he was a decent person so she started to spend time with him and the soon fell in love. But when your father bedded you mother he left while she was a sleep. Weeks later she found she was pregnant with you but she started to regret ever loving a man so when you were born she decided to leave you in that hotel." Said Clockwork who stopped as he saw that I was trying to let everything sink in._

" _So she hated me because of my father? Clockwork if I ever meet my mother will she except me or push me away?" I asked hoping for an answer because knowing Clockwork he usually pushes it to the side._

" _Yes if you met her now she would more than likely try to kill you." He responded_

" _Okay."_

" _Now Daniel for the powers you got from your mother. Since you are her first and only child you have more power than what your mother would give to her hunters." Said Clockwork. He then did the same thing when he gave me the powers I gained from my father._

 _The changes didn't hurt as much as when I got my father's powers but I did grow another 3 inches. I then turned to the mirror that was still here and saw that my hair had some strands of auburn hair where my hair touched my neck. When I came to my eyes the normal ice blue looked almost crystal like because of the bits of silver mixed in with the blue. I then felt pain go threw me and I felt like I was going to die from what I felt._

" _Daniel now that you have all of your powers all the different blood in you are all trying to fuse together. I will speed up the process but doing so will triple the pain." Said Clockwork. I could only nod at what he said. He then raised his staff and a beam of golden energy shot out of it and surrounded me._

 _After a couple of very painful minutes it was over. I then picked myself up from where I was lying and walked over to the mirror. I saw that my hair was white at the tips of my hair, but the majority of it was still black with the auburn where my hair touched my neck. My eyes, wings and height stayed the same but my body figure now looked very lean like a runner. In overall appearance I looked pretty good._

" _Daniel since your birth father is dead and your mother would probably kill you I want you to meet someone." Said Clockwork as a winged figure appeared in a bright light next to Clockwork._

" _Uh… Clockwork who is this."_

" _This man here Daniel is, Thanatos the Greek god of death and he would like to adopt you." Replied Clockwork._

" _Well than I accept." I said without hesitation feeling that I could trust the god. Who looked at me with happiness as if he hoped that I would say yes?_

" _Thank you Daniel for accepting. I should probably tell you why I want to adopt you. You see because I'm the god of death if I have children they would die at birth. But since you are already partially dead you will live through the process and will be stronger since you will be the only child I will ever have. So now for me to adopt you then for the gifts. I Thanatos god of death, adopt Daniel Phantom as my son in blood." When he finished speaking a blackish grey surrounded my and I felt a small chill go up my spine. I then noticed my wings had looked like they been coated with metal and my appearance in the mirror stayed the same only the black in my hair looked darker and I seemed to look even more defined than I did before._

" _As you might have noticed you wings are coated with a metal called Adamantium just like mine. Now you will train with me so you can master your powers but first I believe Clockwork and a few other will like to give you some gifts and bless you." Said Thana… I mean Dad._

" _Yes, now Daniel a couple of individuals will come now and bless you." Said Clockwork as four flashes appeared._

" _Daniel I would like you to meet the Christian death_ **(Think of Death from Darksiders )** _the Christian God and his son Lucifer and last but not least my father Chaos the creator of the universe." Finished Clockwork._

" _My name is Chaos and I will bless you first since I am in a hurry. When I give you my blessing you will be able to do pretty much do everything as I did create everything." Said Chaos as he shot out a black beam of energy at me and then flashed away._

" _My name is Death I will teach you how to use your powers given to you by your birth father and show you how to turn into your true incarnation rather than this basic form you are currently in." Said Death as he went to stand by my new father._

" _My name is God my blessing will allow you to learn your abilities faster." Said god as he shot out a white beam of energy at me and then flashed away._

" _And last but not least me Lucifer I will bless you with being able to mess with the minds of those weaker than you and allow you to use hell fire a special fire that burns the soul of both mortal and immortal." Said Lucifer as he shot out a bright blood red beam of energy at me and then flashed away._

" _Now Daniel since you are my apprentice I gift you with the title Keeper of Secrets and I will give you power over time." Said Clockwork as he waved his hand in the air and a golden glow appeared around me and I knew every secret both good and bad of anyone and everyone._

" _Now since you're gifting of blessings your training starts now." Said Clockwork._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"And from there you told me I had a neutral ghost core which allowed me to use any and every ghost ability which was only amplified with the blessing of Chaos. I then spent the next 8,752 years training my powers to mastery in that training room you created for me and doing small missions for you through time to keep the balance. And any free time I had was spent raising Danielle in the past four years in the regular time flow." I finished saying.

"Good and now I will give you your last mission it will be you helping the Greeks with their upcoming war against my nephew Kronos. You will befriend Percy Jackson so you will have to use you shape shifting powers taught to you by Amorpho so you can be at his age which will be eleven as when he turns twelve he will be introduced into the Greek world and you will help him survive so he can defeat Kronos as it is what the Fates have decided. But because I gave you the title Keeper of Secrets you are beyond their control and they will be trying to make your life miserable." Said Clockwork.

"I understand let me just say good bye to Danielle." I then went to my shared room with Danielle whenever I'm staying with Clockwork and not in my castle. I saw her watching a movie I put on for her. I then walked over to her and grabbed the remote that was next to her and paused the movie so I can explain to her where I'll be going.

"Okay Ellie I was given a mission to Clockwork to help some family of ours okay. So I'm going to leave you here with Clockwork. And don't worry I'll come visit or I'll come get you, okay?" I said to her.

"I understand Daddy, just please come home safe and don't die." Said Danielle as she gave me a hug.

"I'll come home, but if everything goes well you'll be able to see your mother if I find her and maybe even see you grandmother." I said as it seemed to make her happy.

"But for now I need you to behave okay. Keep Cujo out of trouble you know how destructive he is for his size." I informed Danielle.

"Don't worry dad I will, now go save the day again." Said a cheerful Danielle.

With that said I went back to the main room and told Clockwork I was ready and gave me the location and before I went to the human world I stopped releasing the amount of power I have so that I wouldn't be sensed by the gods and opened a portal in front of an apartment complex and bought a one bedroom, one bathroom and one kitchen apartment close enough between Percy's home and the school we will be going to. When I had everything set up I decided I would think over about how my mother will act knowing that I'm alive and if she'll want me or push me away. I then decided to ignore the possibility of my mother not wanting to see me and focus on befriending Percy and getting him to Camp-Half Blood. So I turned in for the night and hoped the coming year will be eventful.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that is my first chapter for my story on what would happen if Danny was rejected by the Fenton's, went to Clockwork, became more powerful than Chaos and was tasked by Clockwork to help save the human realm from his nephew Kronos.**

 **Hope you will stick with me through this story and my others as it will be difficult for me to post new chapters because of school.**


	2. Percy killed the teacher (Fury)

**So next chapter**

 **I'm going to explain Danny's appearance for this chapter and I believe the chapters that follow until he gets claimed at the camp fire.**

 **Appearance before claiming**

 **Hair: Raven Black**

 **Eye Color: Ice Blue with silver mixed in**

 **Clothing: Black/White Converse, Black jeans, White long sleeve shirt, Dark grey hoodie**

 **Appearance after claiming**

 **Hair: White at tips, Raven Black, Auburn at back of neck**

 **Eye color: Ice Blue with silver mixed in, ring of amber on outer edge of iris**

 **Clothing: Black/White Converse, Black jeans, White long sleeve shirt, Dark grey hoodie**

 **2 pairs of wings: Black tinted Adamantium wings**

 **And that's his appearance now onto the story, and I will start working on more chapters.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Percy killed the teacher (Fury)**

 **Danny's POV**

So it's been a year, I got to know Percy as a friend and he seems like a decent kid and hopefully won't turn out like that jerk Heracles. His mother seems like the most pure women you could possibly ever get to meet she works to keep Percy in school and put up with that pig of a man Gabe. I hate that Percy has to deal with Gabe who can only be described as 'a monster among men', he smells horrible like a landfill.

Anyways, here I am sitting next to Nancy Bobofit, Percy's personal bully. We were on a bus on our way to a museum. As of now she is clinging to my right arm like if I was some lost puppy and throwing chunks of sandwich at one of my friends. I mean really I know I look nice, but every time I tell her I'm in a relationship she only holds on tighter like if she will lose me. I have to sit here and watch as she throws chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich at Grover, mine and Percy's friend who we met last year and I knew was a satyr when I first met him because of his aura of nature that surrounds him.

Grover was a funny satyr to say the least. He was scrawny, easily got frustrated and did not fit in to the grade level at all. I'm mean really; he's the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. At least he made a good cover for his goat legs; he had the excuse that he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.

As Grover was getting hit with a piece of sandwich I knew I had to say something because I could tell Percy was getting mad.

"I'm going to kill her," I heard Percy mumble.

Grover tried to calm him down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."

"Yeah Percy, just ignore her for now until we get to the museum. We can ditch her when we get off." I whispered into his ear so Nancy didn't hear me.

As I finished my sentence I noticed Grover dodge another piece of Nancy's sandwich.

"That's it." I heard Percy say as he started to get up, only for me and Grover to pull him back down on his seat.

"You're already on probation," Grover reminded him. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

With Percy back his seat and a little calmer I sat back down loathing the time it took to get to the museum because Nancy's hold on my arm seemed to be getting tighter. When we got their out teacher Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

When I met him he seemed a little off so I did a little looking into what secret he had since being the Keeper of Secrets and the Time Masters Apprentice I knew everything about everyone, past and present. I found out he was Chiron the trainer of hero's, he right off the start got my respect.

He rode up on his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery, some I remember seeing being made as I was their when they were made.

I was surprised most off this stuff survived all those years and the look on Percy's face he was surprised too.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I noticed Percy trying to focus on what Mr. Brunner was saying and seemed quite interested. I then heard Percy tell some of the other students to shut up, and I felt a slight surge of power and turned my head to the left to see where it originated from.

I then realized it was Mrs. Dodds, one of the teacher chaperoning the field trip. But when I focused harder to see through the Mist. I saw that she was one of Hades' Furies. If my guess was correct they were after Percy and I couldn't let that happen. I turned my attention away from the Fury to listen to what Mr. Brunner was saying.

I noticed Percy getting frustrated when Nancy started snickering at a statue of some random naked guy on the stele. Then Percy said something that drew some attention to him.

"Will you shut up?" Said Percy.

It came out louder then he intended it to.

It ended drawing everyone's attention, and the whole group started laughing. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

I saw Percy's face turn a bright shade of red in embarrassment.

"No, sir." Said Percy.

Mr. Brunner then pointed to one of the pictures on the stele and asked Percy. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I was looking at Percy to see what his knowledge on the picture was and was surprised by his simple answer.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Hearing Percy's answer I had to face palm.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"

"Well…" I saw Percy really thinking hard to remember any information he remembered from Mr. Brunner's class. "Kronos was the king god, and-"

I couldn't believe I had to protect this moron.

"God?" I heard Mr. Brunner say in shock and a little worry.

"Titan," Percy corrected himself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods.

So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife his baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

I guess Percy was not completely incompetent.

"Eeew!" I heard one of the girls next to me.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," Percy continued, "and the gods won."

I heard some snickering coming from some of the class.

Still clinging to my arm Nancy turned to one of her friends and said, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids." While she was talking to her friend I tried removing my arm but she only tightened her grip.

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," I heard Grover say to Nancy over his shoulder.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed at Grover, she was burying her face in my chest so she could hide her blush.

Percy shrugged and responded with, "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson."

I raised my hand, the one that didn't have Nancy hanging off of.

"Yes Mr. Phantom, what is it?" Mr. Brunner said.

I decided that since the Fenton's weren't my real parents, I would use the name I gave to myself.

"I would like to better explain what my friend Percy was explaining."

"Very well, you may." Mr. Brunner said. He had a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

I added that last part, looking at one of the many electronic clocks they had scattered around the museum.

"Very good, Mr. Phantom, full credit." Mr. Brunner. He gave me a nod of approval.

"Smart and handsome." I heard Nancy say to me before leaving to go join her friends.

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, probably from the explanation. The guys pushing each other around and acting like uncontrollable animals.

Grover, Percy, and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Phantom."

I could tell Percy knew this was going to happen, and told Grover to go without us.

 **Percy's POV**

When I heard Mr. Brunner call me it was no surprise. But him calling Danny I was a little confused.

"Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question, like your friend here," Mr. Brunner told me.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh." I replied smartly.

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat is as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. That goes for you as well, Mr. Phantom."

I wanted to get angry; this guy pushed me so hard. But at least he was also on Danny's case.

I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped, usually Danny got them all right whenever he was up. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, mostly Danny, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better than, or at least as good as Danny. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. I turned to Danny only to see him with the same expression as Mr. Brunner.

He then turned to me and Danny to go outside and eat or lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. I turned to Danny only to notice his eyes had turned a stormy blue and looked like they had electricity fizzling in them, when I blinked his eyes were back to normal so I decided to ignore it. He had a look of focus on his face and the storm seemed to let up just a little, I brushed it off as just a coincidence.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. At least Nancy wasn't on Danny like her life depended on it.

Grover, Danny, and I walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from the school for loser freaks that couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean, I'm not a genius. Unlike Danny, who seems to know everything there is to know?" Who I then turned to and punched his shoulder to get his attention, which was a bad idea. Hitting him felt like hitting a brick wall. But it did get his attention.

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.

I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

This got the attention of Danny who saw were I was looking and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends, I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists and dumped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos. She then tried to grab Danny and bring him with her.

I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. And when I get in trouble Danny usually is there to bale me out.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Danny yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

I stared at him, not surprised at all. Danny was always trying to look out for me. I'm guessing my mother told him to look out for me, so I won't get kicked out of another school again. I knew why Grover didn't say anything Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him but it didn't seem to have any effect, other than get him mad.

"I don't think so, Mr. Phantom," she said.

"But-"

"You will stay here."

Danny and Grover looked at me with both worry and pity.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."

Nancy Bobofit smirked at my misfortune.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

How'd she get there so fast?

I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure.

I went after Mrs. Dodds.

 **Danny's POV**

I looked at Percy with worry as he followed the Fury back into the museum. I needed to go help him, I knew the Fury was going to try and get information out of Percy about her master's helmet, information that he didn't have. I looked over at Grover who was looking pale, and for a good reason to. He kept cutting his eyes between Percy and Mr. Brunner, hoping he notices the lack of Percy, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I turned to Grover who was starting to sweat.

"Grover," that got his attention. "I'm going to go see if Percy needs any help with getting out of trouble. Go get Mr. Brunner so we at least have a teachers help."

He did as I asked. I turned around and ran to the museum entrance and opened my senses for any magical presence. I followed it back to the Greek and Roman section of the museum. I arrived to see the Fury in front of one of the marble frieze of the Greek gods. I was able to hear what they were saying and would intervene if she attacked.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

Percy replied with, "Yes ma'am."

I saw her tug at the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

I then noticed her eyes and saw the malevolent intent in them.

I could see that Percy was nervous.

"I'll… I'll try harder ma'am," Said Percy.

Thunder then shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," the Fury said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

Percy had a confused look on his face.

He probably thought that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy he's been selling out of his dorm room or some other ridiculous reason.

"Well?" she demanded.

Percy replied with, "Ma'am, I don't…"

"You're time is up," she hissed.

Then I knew I had to intervene when she started transforming into her normal appearance, her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. I then ran into the room jumping in front of the Fury surprising both Percy and the Fury.

"Now, this can either go easy or it can get rough. Leave Percy alone or I'll send you back to your master." I threatened.

"Move out of the way, mortal or die along with your friend." She threatened back.

"So the hard way it is."

She then flew at me trying to lash out at me with her talons. I ducked under her and grabbed both of her feet and spun her around and threw her at the frieze of the Greek gods. She struggled getting up not expecting me to have this much strength. When she turned her eyes to me I saw fury **(PUN INTENDED)** in them.

Mr. Brunner then wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

The Fury then tried to lunge at him only for me to tackle her out of the way.

I looked over to Percy just to see him snatch the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit his hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he used on tournament day. But it was also the sword of my sister Zoe Nightshade.

While I was distracted the Fury threw me out of her way and stood up looking toward Percy. He looked terrified, and looked like he was ready to drop the sword and run.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew strait at him.

Percy swung the sword out of instinct. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.

She then exploded into golden dust leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and chill of evil in the air.

I then immediately left following Mr. Brunner out while Percy was distracted trying to understand what happened. I saw Grover sitting by the fountain and walked over to him. I knew I had to put on an act because I could sense Mr. Brunner using the Mist to cover up what happened.

I then saw Percy exit the museum.

It started to rain.

Percy then saw me and Grover who had a museum map tent over his head to block the rain and walked over.

He just about made it when Nancy who was still soaking wet from her swim in the fountain saw him and said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

I already knew this would confuse Percy, so I wasn't too surprised when he replied with.

"Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!" Nancy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy then looked at Nancy as if she was crazy.

She just rolled her eyes and turned away, probably looking for me but couldn't see me because I was hiding behind Grover.

He then asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

Grover replied with, "Who?"

He then turned to me.

"Danny are you okay, you looked like you got thrown pretty hard."

I replied with, "What do you mean if I'm okay, I never got thrown anywhere."

"Not funny, man," he told me. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead.

He then looked over to Mr. Brunner who was sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

Percy then went over to him. And I followed.

Mr. Brunner looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."

Percy handed Mr. Brunner the pen. He then turned to me.

"And you Mr. Phantom, I'll be keeping an eye on you. Don't think I didn't notice you leave the group outside and follow Percy and Mrs. Kerr." He said to me giving me a knowing look.

"Yes, sir." I replied while acting caught.

Percy then interrupted asking a question.

"Sir," he said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

Mr. Brunner stared at him blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre- algebra teacher." Percy said with irritation.

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

He then looked at me.

"Mr. Phantom, please look after Percy, he seems to be thinking that there is another chaperone on the trip."

"Yes, sir. Come on Percy let's go talk to Grover.

Looking at Percy. I could tell he still wanted to argue over the subject of Mrs. Dodds, but before he could I was already dragging him away. Looking back at Mr. Brunner he was giving me a quizzical look and was probably thinking I was a demi-god. It seems it was going to be easier getting to camp half-blood then I thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Second chapter done.**

 **This story seems pretty interesting to me. So I will continue it and possibly work on my other stories, given time.**

 **But I still like to hear what you all think of it. So any comments are good. I mostly just ignore what you say but I like to read your thoughts on my stories.**

 **So until next chapter enjoy some of my other horribly written storys.**


	3. A talk with the Fates

**Chapter 3**

 **A talk with the Fates**

 **Danny's POV**

I kept an eye on Percy seeing as he was confused nobody seemed to know who Mrs. Dodds was. I was surprised that he was able to see past the Mist, considering how strong it was. I guess he is more powerful than I thought. He every once in a while would ask one of the students if they knew who Mrs. Dodds was.

When he mentioned the name Mrs. Dodds to Grover, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. Grover needed to work on his lying skills.

Since I shared a dorm room with Percy and Grover. I could tell Percy was having visions in his sleep of the Fury with her talons and leathery wings and when the visions got to extreme he would wake up in a cold sweat.

Over the past few days, the weather continued to go out of control. Knowing Zeus was getting impatient and paranoid we would have to be fast to return his lightning bolt. Poseidon wasn't helping with the problem because Zeus feared that one of his brothers was trying to over through him.

One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in our dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down fifty miles from Yancy Academy. Since I knew that it could cause some major damage to the surrounding area and possibly take the lives of many people, I focused my power to disperse the air that was forming it until it was gone. Hopefully it wouldn't raise any alarms with the Olympians.

Then when in our Social Studies class we went over the current event of the sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. Many planes were being brought down over the Atlantic Ocean. Poseidon really cared about his son, and wouldn't let anything happen to him. Because of all these crashed planes I had to go retrieve the black boxes and deliver them to who ever recorded what happened so no one got scared. Seeing the faces of the people who retrieve the black box was priceless, because they were wondering who could have gotten it from hundreds of feet underwater. It really helped to have the blessing of Chaos, like any son of Poseidon I could breathe under water.

Over the time I saw Percy's attitude change to one of annoyance and irritableness. His grades started slipping from D's to F's, so I started tutoring him. His fights with Nancy and her friends grew more frequent, that most of the time spent at school was keeping Percy out of trouble.

Finally, Percy snapped under the stress. When our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked him why he was too lazy to study for his spelling test, he called him an old sot. Which surprised me he knew that word, because usually children of the sea weren't too bright.

Percy of course got a letter sent to his mother, making it official: He would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy, and neither would I.

Time passed until it was time for the semester exams.

I had helped Percy study for his exams, but he mostly focused on Latin. The evening before our final exam I was helping Percy study for Mr. Brunner's test, when he threw his Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across our dorm room. I could tell that his dyslexia and ADHD were a problem for him.

He started pacing the room which was getting on my nerves.

He took a deep breath to calm down. Picked up his booked and walked out. I guess he was going to ask Mr. Brunner for help. So I followed.

"Percy, wait for me."

"Hurry up then Danny I need to ask Mr. Brunner for help." He said while picking up his pace.

We walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

We were a couple steps from the door handle when we heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said, "… worried about Percy, sir."

Percy froze.

We decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. Seeing where this conversation would lead.

So we inched closer.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."

"I also suspect Danny maybe a half-blood as well, we need to keep an eye on them both." He added.

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line-"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can."

I had to snort at that, because I knew more than them.

"Sir, they both saw her..."

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Danny alive until next fall-"

The mythology book Percy was holding dropped out of his hand and hit the floor with a thud.

Mr. Brunner went silent.

Thinking quick, I picked up the book Percy dropped and pulled him back down the hall.

A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than our wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that I recognized as an archer's bow.

I opened the nearest door and pushed Percy in before I followed.

A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.

I looked at Percy to see a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

We waited in the dark for what seemed like hours.

Finally, I nudged Percy so we could go. We slipped out into the hallway and made our way back up to the dorm.

When we entered, Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.

"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"

We didn't answer.

"You two look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Just... tired." I heard Percy say from behind me.

He turned to get ready for bed, and took the bottom bunk. I knew he was having trouble understanding what he heard downstairs, but I knew what it meant. I had to get Percy to Camp Half-Blood faster than I anticipated.

So I followed him and jumped to the top bunk and fell asleep.

The next afternoon was pretty calm. As we were leaving our three-hour Latin exam, which I excelled at, I looked over to Percy who had a tired look on his face. But that was replaced when Mr. Brunner called us back in side.

For a moment he looked worried that Mr. Brunner probably found out about us eavesdropping the night before.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed Percy. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips, a shiver ran up my spine and I turned away.

Percy mumbled, "Okay, sir."

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

Percy's eyes were turning red.

Here was his favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling him he couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in him all year, now he was telling him he was destined to get kicked out.

"Right," Percy said, trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy-"

But he was already gone. I turned back to Mr. Brunner.

"As for you Danny you got a 100% on your exam, congratulations."

"Thank you, sir. I studied with Percy for the quiz."

"Yes, well, we can't all have the proper attitude for learning." He said with a downcast face, probably thinking of Percy.

"Mr. Phantom please look after Percy, you seem to be a friend he can trust."

As he said that, I walked out and headed to my shared dorm.

I walked in to see Percy shoving his clothes into his suitcase.

The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like Percy, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a king and couldn't look after my daughter because I was looking after this boy here to make sure he lives until he's sixteen.

They asked me and Percy what we would be doing this summer and I told them I had no plans.

Percy replied with going back to the city.

"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."

They went back to their conversation as if we'd never existed.

The only person I knew Percy dreaded saying good-bye to was, Grover, but as it turned out, he didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as he had, so there they were, together again, heading into the city. I had also gotten a ticket so I could follow Percy.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen which was always a possibility. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.

Finally Percy couldn't stand it anymore and turned to Grover.

Percy said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Percy confessed that he and I were eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced. "Look, Percy…Danny ... I was just worried for you both, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers Percy... really?"

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." I said.

His ears turned pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a two grubby business card and handed them to me and Percy. "Just take these, okay? In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on Percy's dyslexic eyes, but I was able to read just fine to read that it said:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"What's half-" Percy started but was interrupted by Grover.

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."

"Okay," Percy said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me. Same for you Danny."

"Why would I need you?" Percy said.

It came out harsher than he meant it to.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."

Percy stared at him.

"Grover," Percy said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"

There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. I knew that the Fates were responsible, with an important figure as Percy they must want to show themselves to him.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover, Percy and I filed outside with everybody else.

We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked decent enough: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. I knew them as the Fates, guess I have to talk to them. This will probably be one of the most irritating conversations, I will probably ever be in. So I made sure no one was looking before teleporting myself behind them.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

They all stared at Percy, I guess they didn't sense me because I was hiding my power so I let my power flare for a few seconds before I hid it again. They turned to look at me with hatred and a little fear. So I left Percy alone with Grover who Percy started talking to about the Fates.

"Hello ladies, how are you all?" I asked as politely as I could.

"It was fine, until you showed up, Phantom." Lachesis said with as much distaste she could use in her words.

"Glad to hear. Now why are you looking at that demi-god?"

"He is very important to the gods and is a pawn in the prophecy. Now… why are you here." Clotho asked accusingly.

"Clockwork, tasked me with looking out for this demi-god." I replied.

"So you're stuck with him, aren't you?" Atropos asked, giving me a devilish smile.

"I know what you're planning, do not interfere with my job. It's ridiculous as it is." I warned.

"Sorry Phantom, but now your job just got a whole lot harder." The all said together before flashing away.

I knew this wouldn't be an easy job. I turned around to see everyone getting back on board.

I got there just in time hear Percy ask Grover a question.

"Grover?" Percy asked curiously.

"Yeah?" Grover replied nervously.

"What are you not telling me?" Percy continued.

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

His expression was hard to read, but I knew who the ladies at the fruit stand were. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." Percy said, confused.

I interrupted them, I wanted to scare Grover.

"It could have meant anything, they could be just some old ladies knitting on this day. Or they could be a 'Fate' worse than death." I put emphasis on 'fate' because Grover knew who they were. Grover than gave me a scared look and turned back to Percy.

He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" But even as Percy said it, I knew Grover thought it was a big deal.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

This got me confused so I looked through his memories and saw that he was supposed to retrieve and take three demigods to camp, a daughter of Athena, son of Hermes, and one that got my attention a daughter of Zeus. She looked beautiful, her short black hair and sky blue eye looked well on her, and for a second I thought she could be Danielle's mother. But then I saw what happened to her, she was about to die when her father turned her into the tree that protected the camp. I the stopped looking through Grover's memories.

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," Percy said, "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

The look on Percy's face looked funny. He probably thought it was a strange request, most people would have thought Grover a rapist if they asked to be taken home by him.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked.

Grover didn't answer. He's only making this worse for himself.

Percy then asked the million dollar question, "Grover that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

He looked at Percy mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on his coffin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Love writing these stories, they really help me deal with stress. If I didn't write these stories I'd probably be lashing out at people to get out my anger.**

 **But, any who, hope this story is as okay as the others. Until next story.**


End file.
